


Adore You

by alwaysinrainymood



Series: Fine Line Series [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysinrainymood/pseuds/alwaysinrainymood
Summary: Thinking and a fine line between love adoration and... creepiness.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Fine Line Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571824
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Adore You

Harry once said Louis was a person he liked to just sit down and watch him be himself. 

He might never have been so honest in his whole life.

That was one of his favorites activities: watch Louis do whatever, staring like a fool, drooling on his chin. There was a time on their lives that was not easy, and they would fight all the time, but even then, Harry could never just stop admiring Louis like he was the best human being on Earth.

He didn’t need to do anything so extraordinary for Harry to feel his chest warm, full of love and admiration for him: Louis would be watching a movie, or just TV, his eyes glued on the TV screen, his expressions changing depending on what was happening on the movie. His eyebrows would rise or frown. His lips would part lightly, his eyes would close a little bit. And then, his eyes would blink for too long. Harry would ask him if he was sleepy and would offer for them to go to bed, but Louis would just say Harry was the sleepy one, using him as an excuse.

The faces he’d do when Harry would cook them something that was not junk food, when he was feeling obliged to eat something healthy for once. He’d say he’s not a child anymore, but would behave just like one, making faces while chewing the food, pulling his tongue out when finished, pretending he was too disgusted to eat more. Most of times, it was just to annoy Harry, and Harry knew that too, but it was fun anyway. 

“Stop eating this like it’s something delicious,” he’d say, his voice falsely mad. “You’re such a liar.”

And Harry would just laugh, still chewing quickly. 

Well, the same thing would happen, naturally, as they were having sex. I mean, how could Harry not just feel overwhelmed seeing Louis getting lost in his pleasure, in the pleasure Harry, one way one another, was giving him? That’s why his favorite positions would always be the ones he could see Louis’ face, he wouldn’t move his eyes away from him for one second. Being on his back, seeing Louis bouncing on him or pounding into him, watching the contractions of his muscles, the pleasure on his motions and expressions. He was entirely beautiful. From the hair on top of his head, to the tip of his toes.

Beautiful, inside and out. Harry loved to see Louis talk about his passions - music, movies, comics, his family -, to see his eyes shining, wide and happy, while his mouth would move into endless words about the things he loved. His heart was made of gold and warmth, and Harry could never believe how lucky he was.

“Wha-?” He’d say when he’d caugh Harry frozen, just looking at him, with a silly smile on his face.

And Harry would just shake his head and shrug his shoulders. There’s no way he could explain.

Small things, as the way Louis would chew, or the way he’d unlock his phone with the face recognition, would keep Harry awake at night. Thinking about words and melodies that could translate what he couldn’t express. He’d just look at Louis sleeping loudly by his side, playing with words inside his head. Sometimes he thought Louis could feel it, because he would start to move on the bed, and one of his eyes would pop open.

“Go to sleep,” he’d whisper.

“I’m about to.”

“Are you just watching me sleep? That’s creepy.”

Harry would just laugh again, and nod his head in agreement. It was creepy, but he could not avoid.

Louis turned to the side, giving his back to Harry. Then looked over his shoulder.

“Come here. I’m cold.”

Harry’s lips contacted the skin of his exposed shoulder, making it warm. Louis’ chest expanded with air for three long seconds, and he was asleep by the time he breathed again.

“I love you,” Harry whispered against his year, squeezing his body lightly.

Louis was asleep, and couldn’t reply, but the way his legs intertwined with Harry’s was everything he needed.

Like it was the only thing he’d ever do.

**Author's Note:**

> Took me longer than I thought to write this one, but here we go! In case we don't talk again in time, I wish you a wonderful Christmas (and an incredible birthday to Louis)!


End file.
